


TÌNH ANH EM

by Time71091



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sister in law joke, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time71091/pseuds/Time71091
Summary: Tobirama đã tìm ra cách để khắc chế Madara hòng tránh xung đột mỗi khi được giao nhiệm vụ.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 5





	TÌNH ANH EM

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing : mention HashiMada, fic non couple.

Một ngày nọ Tobirama ngộ ra là nếu mình cứ nổi nóng lên mỗi khi Madara xuất hiện thì anh sẽ chẳng thể làm gì được hắn. Madara, giống như những gì Tobirama từng biết đến, là một tên phiền phức khó ưa. Chủ nghĩa toàn diện và tính háo thắng của Madara khiến hắn bỏ qua toàn bộ việc kìm chế trong giao tiếp mà thẳng thừng xa xả vào mặt những kẻ hắn ghét bằng những ngôn từ thô lỗ. Và cũng như những gì mọi người từng biết về người em trai của thủ lĩnh tộc Senju, Tobirama là người không bao giờ để bản thân mình bị thiệt, hẳn nhiên mối quan hệ giữa Tobirama và tên tóc tổ quạ Uchiha kia chẳng có gì tốt đẹp. Họ luôn luôn sẵn sàng sắn tay áo lên, à không chỉ có mình Madara cần xắn tay áo, túm chặt vào cổ áo đối phương rồi đấm đá nhau tung trời. Gia huynh thì có thể không đánh chứ Madara vừa là kẻ thù cũ vừa là đàn ông thì có gì mà không được đánh ? – Tobirama nghĩ thế.

Từ lúc thành lập Konoha, vì tình nghĩa liên minh xóm giềng mà Hashirama liên tục khuyến khích việc gặp gỡ giữa người trong các gia tộc. Cũng vì thế nên mỗi tuần Tobirama phải gặp mặt Madara ít nhất ba lần, bởi vì anh trai của anh luôn kiếm cớ để bắt anh giao liên sang bên đấy. Hẳn nhiên mục đích của Hashirama là nhắm vào Madara, bởi vì chẳng ai ưa nổi cái vẻ u ám của hắn, nếu như em anh trai của anh mà không ưa được Madara thì lấy ai ưa nữa ? Hậu quả của việc “kích thích tình anh em” này là những trận tay đôi mà cả hai đều nhổ hết cả máu mồm máu mũi. Madara có thể rất đáng yêu trong mắt Hashirama, Tobirama cũng dễ thương trong mắt anh trai mình, nhưng trước mặt nhau, chỉ là hai con kỳ đà cản mũi to đùng đoàng cần phải loại bỏ thôi.

“Tobirama, chú thôi cái kiểu nói chuyện đó đi.”

“Tobirama, không được làm như thế.”

“Tobirama, cấm chú động vào Madara.”

“Tobirama…Tobirama….Tobirama….”

Nhớ lại mấy lời đó cùng vẻ mặt đùng đùng sát khi của huynh trưởng khiến cái đầu thông thái của Senju Tobirama ong hết cả lên. Thề có trời và đất, tổ tông của tộc Senju bao đời, anh chưa bao giờ cảm thấy có vấn đề gì nan giải hơn cái vấn đề này trong cuộc đời của mình. Gần đây nhất Tobirama còn phải chịu đả kích nặng nề khi phát hiện ra Hashirama không chỉ đơn giản xem Madara là bạn. Họ là tình lang. Vâng, đúng đấy, không nhầm đâu, tình lang. Và Tobirama chợt hiểu ra lý do vì sao anh trai của mình tính tình vốn dĩ ôn hòa lại sẵn sàng huynh đệ tương tàn trên mọi vấn đề liên quan đến Madara trong những cuộc đấu khẩu giữa anh em họ. Bởi vì yêu vào là ngu ngốc, mà Hashirama vốn dĩ đã ngốc sẵn rồi !

Hôm nay anh phải sang mời Madara đi dự cuộc họp với lãnh chúa cùng với Hashirama. Trên tư cách là một trong hai người sáng lập ngôi làng này, Hashirama luôn mong muốn sự công nhận từ phía mọi người dành cho Madara dù nó khó khăn đến mức nào. Tobirama hiểu điều này, anh cũng không muốn gay gắt với gia huynh về nó mãi nhưng cái mấu chốt ở đây là vì sao lại luôn là anh phải đi sang bên đó và Hashirama lại cấm tất cả những người khác làm thay anh. Tobirama ôm đầu ngồi ngay trên lối vào của tộc địa Uchiha, nghĩ cách gì đó để có thể hoàn thành nhiệm vụ vừa khắc chế được Madara.

“Anh gì ơi, mua dùm em cái bánh với ?”

Mải suy nghĩ, Tobirama không thấy một cô bé đã bám lấy tay anh từ lúc nào. Vốn thân hình cao to, Tobirama nhìn xuống chỉ thấy đỉnh đầu ngước lên, tâm trạng bực bội sẵn Tobirama liếc một cú chéo cánh sẻ, đôi mắt đỏ lừ khiến cô bé đột nhiên òa khóc và anh luống cuống xin lỗi. Mấy tộc nhân Uchiha gần đó cũng liếc nhìn anh rồi bàn tán, dù họ không bao giờ dám nói ra mặt nhưng anh luôn biết họ không nói gì hay về mình.

“Thôi nào, thôi nào, anh xin lỗi, anh mua hai cái nhé ?”

Tobirama vất vả dỗ, cuối cùng con nhóc cũng chịu nín lấy từ trong hộp gỗ đeo sau lưng hai cái bánh gạo đưa cho anh. Tobirama mỉm cười xoa đầu nó, con bé đột nhiên ngước lên rồi đụng lấy tay anh.

“Anh cười đẹp lắm.”

Con bé thật dịu dàng, nó khiến mọi cảm giác khó chịu trong lòng anh bay mất. Một ý tưởng vụt bay qua đầu Tobirama, anh đứng phắt dậy, không quên dúi tiền vào tay con bé không cần cả tiền thối rồi dịch chuyển hẳn vào bên trong tộc địa của Uchiha.

.

.

.

Tộc trưởng Uchiha đương nhiệm đang đứng bên trong khu vườn của hắn, tuy không có sở thích cây cối nhưng hắn cũng không thể để tâm huyết của Hashirama chết khô dưới cái nắng mặt trời ngày qua ngày được. Madara chổng mông tưới cây, bộ dạng vụng về với những chuyện ngày thường trông buồn cười không thể tả. Vạt áo dài rũ xuống nền đất ẩm lấm lem mà hắn còn không buồn kéo nó lên. Tobirama xuất hiện ngay phía sau lưng, anh đã dán ấn ký của mình lên cột nhà gần đó để tiện cho việc dịch chuyển tức thời và điều đó đã khiến Madara nổi cáu.

“Ta đã nói ngươi không được tự ý vào nhà ta, tên oắt con kia.”

Phớt lờ cơn thịnh nộ của Madara khi đã gọi mình là “oắt con”, Tobirama hùng hổ bước tới, nhìn xuống người yêu của anh trai mình bằng đôi mắt xếch lạnh băng.

“Ta tới mời ngươi đi họp.”

Madara bắt đầu cảm thấy có gì đó khác thường nhưng hắn chịu thôi không thể nhận ra được, Tobirama chỉ đang liếc nhìn xuống và không có động thái căng thẳng nào.

“Tsk…ta không đi, cút ngay.”

Tobirama ngay sau đó đã móc chiếc bì thư ra rồi dúi nó vào tay Madara, nhanh đến nỗi hắn không kịp phản ứng. Madara lập tức lùi lại thủ thế khi chakra của Tobirama bắt đầu tỏa ra, bọn Senju đầu bò lúc nào cũng dư thừa năng lượng.

“Chị. Đi họp ngay.”

Madara nhận thấy thái độ kì quặc của em trai Hashirama, thêm vào đó nữa là ngôn ngữ lộn xộn của tên đó nhưng không hiểu vì sao thay vì động thủ Madara lại bước lùi như một cách thủ thế.

“Ngươi gọi ta cái gì tên Senju khốn khiếp kia.”

“Madara. CHỊ DÂU. Đi họp ngay.”

Tobirama bước thêm bước nữa, vẫn tỉnh bơ với lượng chakra khủng bố gia truyền của Senju chụp lấy hai bên đầu của Madara bắt buộc hắn phải nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh. Madara đã nghe rõ, hắn bắt đầu lúng túng, bị kẹp chặt đầu không cục cựa được, Tobirama lại dùng sức đến gần sắp nhấc bổng Madara lên chỉ với chakra của mình.

“Ngươi gọi ta cái gì đấy ?”

“Em gọi chị. Ngủ với anh trai tôi thì là chị của tôi không phải sao hả Uchiha Madara ?”

Chàng trai Senju tóc trắng dịu dàng nhìn xuống, nở một nụ cười băng lãnh, vẫn không thả lòng tay ra. Một phút sững sờ trôi qua, gò má Madara đột nhiên đỏ bừng, “chị dâu” thét lên cung tay đấm thẳng vào bản mặt trắng nhợt trước mũi.

TOBIRAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Nhiệm vụ lại thất bại rồi.

**[END.]**


End file.
